


Out of control

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, more like surprise voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki ha una mente acuta, una lingua tagliente e il dono di far <i>succedere</i> le cose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo p0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Loki/Thor, Con Loki le cose semplicemente succedono.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Loki ha una mente acuta, una lingua tagliente e il dono di far _succedere_ le cose.

Altri uomini hanno bisogno di pianificare le loro azioni con cautela e di pensare al modo più giusto in cui compierle, come suo padre con i suoi inganni e i suoi travestimenti o Tyr con le sue strategie di guerra, o di usare la forza come Thor stesso. Ѐ bastato un piccolo colpetto con il suo martello e la minaccia di un altro più forte, per esempio, per procurare a lui e a Loki un riparo dall’inverno aspro e tempestoso di Jotunheim e una cena calda.

Ma Loki riesce ad ottenere ciò che vuole con molto meno – è bastata la sua lingua sul collo di Thor, per esempio, per convincere l’altro dio a fare qualcosa di altamente disonorevole nella casa sperduta nel mezzo del nulla di uno jotun. Solo la lingua di Loki, seguita dalla pressione leggera delle sue labbra e da quella appena un po’ più forte dei suoi denti, e poche parole di miele e di fuoco sussurrate in un momento di stanchezza e distrazione di Thor – o, almeno, se qualcuno dovesse venire a conoscenza di questa storia, Thor dirà che è stato per questo, per la stanchezza del viaggio che gli appannava ancora la mente e gli occhi. E poi prenderà Mjöllnir dalla sua cintura.

Loki curva appena le sue dita dentro di lui, interrompendo i suoi pensieri, e Thor si lascia sfuggire un gemito strozzato. Dietro di lui, Loki ride e non smette di muovere le dita – francamente, se lo facesse Thor potrebbe anche ammazzarlo – dentro e fuori, e fuori e dentro di nuovo, allargandolo piano e con cura.

Poi Thor sente la sua mano libera posarsi sul suo membro, le dita lunghe che lo stringono e lo accarezzano con energia, e il suo fiato sul suo collo, caldo nella notte fredda di Jotunheim. – Sta attento – gli dice con voce bassa e roca, e i suoi denti percorrono piano il contorno del suo orecchio: - Potrebbero sentirci, lo sai?

Loki gli bacia una spalla e Thor può sentire sulla pelle le cicatrici sottili e il sorriso sulle sue labbra. Vorrebbe insultarlo, o anche maledirlo da qui fino al Ragnarok, ma poi le dita agili di Loki accarezzano lentamente la punta del suo membro, disegnandovi cerchi leggeri con i polpastrelli, e Thor si deve mordere le labbra per non gridare.

- _Lo so_ – riesce ad ansimare Thor alla fine, quando le dita di Loki allentano la presa sulla sua erezione: - Non sono stupido come credi -. Sa benissimo che nell’altra stanza ci sono ancora lo jotun e la sua donna e i loro figli, così come sa che potrebbero entrare da un momento all’altro – e cosa troverebbero, allora? Il Dio del Tuono, Asa-Thor in persona, schiacciato contro un muro, i calzoni calati e un altro uomo dentro di lui, come se fosse uno stregone o un prostituto da pochi soldi o addirittura uno schiavo.

Quel pensiero dovrebbe farlo riflettere, indurlo a fermarsi – _non_ alimentare la fiamma nel suo bassoventre, per Hel! Ma può già sentire le mani abili di Loki allontanarsi dal suo corpo – e soffocare testardamente un lamento che minaccia di scivolare via dalle sue labbra -, può già sentire il fruscio della stoffa quando si cala i calzoni a sua volta.

Con Loki non c’è tempo di pensare, di fare la scelta più saggia o almeno evitare quella più palesemente stupida. Con Loki le cose semplicemente succedono, e quando l’erezione dura e calda dell’altro preme delicatamente contro il suo sedere per poi scivolare lenta sul solco tra le sue natiche, Thor può solo pensare che, tra questo e l’incidente alla corte di Thrym, il suo onore ormai sarà a brandelli.

Quando Loki entra finalmente dentro di lui in una spinta cauta, prima la punta e dopo tutto il resto, fino alla base del membro, Thor spalanca gli occhi e si morde le labbra e decide che, per una volta, il suo onore può andare anche lui a farsi fottere.

Le spinte di Loki poi si fanno più veloci, meno attente, e le sue mani gli artigliano i fianchi, le unghie che graffiano la carne. Thor si ritrova ad ansimare e gemere, tentando inutilmente di fare piano, di non attirare l’attenzione degli jotnar nella stanza adiacente, ma Loki cambia ritmo e angolazione e stringe in una mano il suo sesso e la stanza si riempie di urla trattenute e del suono di carne che sbatte contro altra carne.

\- Apri di più le gambe – gli mormora Loki all’orecchio, il fiato caldo e il respiro affannoso, e Thor lo fa – farebbe qualsiasi cosa Loki gli chieda, in questo momento, perché la sua carne lo riempie e lo allarga e le sue dita si muovono agili sul suo membro, e tutto il corpo di Thor è attraversato da brividi caldi.

I loro movimenti sembrano durare per un’eternità, veloci e bruschi, Loki che ansima contro il suo collo e gli sussurra frasi indecenti contro la pelle prima di morderla e Thor che replica con gemiti e grugniti – e, a volte, quei _di più_ e _più veloce_ che dopo, ne è sicuro, lo faranno vergognare come un cane.

E poi Loki comincia a muoversi in modo diverso, infilandosi più a fondo nella sua carne, provando nuovi angoli, raggiungendo nuovi punti dentro di lui. E Thor ad un certo punto si accorge che le sue gambe tremano, che il suo respiro e rotto e pesante, e se non fosse per le mani appoggiate al muro forse addirittura cadrebbe. Chiude gli occhi, serra le palpebre, e viene nel pugno di Loki trattenendo un grido tra i denti.

Loki continua a muoversi dentro di lui per un po’, con spinte rapide e disordinate, baciandogli il collo e la nuca, baciandolo tra i capelli. E poi Thor sente qualcosa di caldo e bagnato e appiccicoso riempirlo, e un paio di gocce gli scivolano sul retro delle cosce quando Loki esce lentamente da lui.

Thor si allontana in un gesto insicuro dalla parete e si volta piano verso l’altro dio. Un dubbio comincia a farsi strada nella sua mente, mentre osserva Loki ripulirsi con un pezzo di tessuto, forse strappato dal suo mantello – o, più probabilmente, da quello di Thor. Ѐ un dubbio stupido, una domanda che forse non ha molto senso, ma è comunque lì nella sua testa.

Loki gli offre un altro pezzo di stoffa – il mantello di Thor, ora è certo – e Thor lo accetta ringraziandolo con un cenno. Si ripulisce in silenzio, sfregando con delicatezza. Poi chiede: - Non rimarrò incinto ora, vero?

Insomma, ha sentito di uomini senza onore che lo hanno fatto, che hanno dato alla luce bambini e cuccioli di lupo e Odino sa cos’altro su isole maledette. Loki stesso è tra loro.

Thor non sa se sia più forte il sollievo o l’imbarazzo quando sente la risata di Loki, ma sa che le sue guance si fanno subito bollenti. – Non vorrai che uno jotun senta te, il prode Thor, fare certi discorsi, vero? – ride Loki. Thor sospira e gli dà ragione.   
  


  


  


  
La mattina dopo, quando si siedono al tavolo dello jotun, non ci sono sorrisi né ammiccamenti, solo sana diffidenza e paura mascherata da rispetto, come dovrebbe essere. La moglie china il capo per sfuggire al suo sguardo mentre gli versa da bere, il marito suggerisce candidamente a lui e Loki che forse sarebbe meglio riprendere il loro viaggio di prima mattina così da poter percorrere più strada prima che faccia buio, i figli fanno vagare nervosamente gli sguardi dal suo martello ai loro coltelli.

Tutto come la sera prima. Tutto perfettamente normale, proprio come dovrebbe essere.

Ma i due jotun hanno anche una figlia, una ragazzina appena in età da marito. Una ragazzina che continua a fissarlo e arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo solo per tornare a fissarlo di nuovo.

La mano di Thor corre alla sua cintura, ma prima che possa prendere il suo martello la vede volgere il viso e lo sguardo verso Loki – e vede il sorriso che i due si scambiano.

Quando infine decidono di ripartire, gli abitanti della casa sembrano tutti trattenere un sospiro di sollievo. La ragazzina, invece, porge a Loki un cesto pieno di cibarie. – Per il viaggio – dice con voce sottile, fissando adorante il sorriso furbo che Loki le rivolge.

Thor decide che, quando saranno abbastanza lontani da quella casa e dagli occhi curiosi di quella ragazzina, Loki avrà molto di cui farsi perdonare.

 

 

 


End file.
